Canada's Drag Race: Season 6
This is the sixth season of Canada's Drag Race. Contestants Episodes Episode 1: Recycled Queens * Maxi Challenge: Create runway looks using recycled items. * Maxi Challenge Winner: Hadrina * Bottom 2: Laundra Matt & Teddy Bright * Lip Sync Song: Glamazon by RuPaul * Eliminated: Teddy Bright Episode 2: Queens of Disaster * Team Captains: Aishah Blackmore & Rubie Archer * Maxi Challenge: In two teams act in hit new disaster films (The MaxiWave & DragNado) * Runway Theme: Death Becomes Her * Maxi Challenge Winner: Mort Petit * Bottom 2: Hadrina & Lady Fertility * Lip Sync Song: Lonely by Britney Spears * Eliminated: Lady Fertility Episode 3: The Late Show Starring Drag, Live! * Team Captains: Sion Winters & Sylvia Olson * Maxi Challenge: In two teams create a late night talk show. * Runway Theme: Nightgowns * Winning Team: Team "An Evening In" * Maxi Challenge Winners: Countess Bathrice Pakeja & Sion Winters * Bottom 2: Rose Floroma & Sylvia Olson * Lip Sync Song: Pocketful of Sunshine by Natasha Bedingfield * Eliminated: Rose Floroma Episode 4: The Rocky Horror Drag Show * Maxi Challenge: Act in a new Rusical based on The Rocky Horror Picture Show * Runway Theme: Horror * Maxi Challenge Winner: Laundra Matt * Bottom 2: Hadrina & Sion Winters * Lip Sync Song: Birthday Sex - Up-Tempo by Jeremih * Eliminated: Sion Winters Episode 5: We Can Brunch * Maxi Challenge: Create runway looks based on iconic Canadian foods. * Maxi Challenge Winner: Trinity Pitt * Bottom 2: Jester Jones & Mora Ganta * Lip Sync Song: Witness by Approaching Nirvana & Veela * Eliminated: Jester Jones Episode 6: Dragtastic Getaways * Maxi Challenge:'''In teams of three create commericals for new getaway resorts. * Runway Theme: Vacationwear * '''Winning Team: '''Team The Dessert Desert * '''Maxi Challenge Winner: Aishah Blackmore * Bottom 2: Sylvia Olson & Trinity Pitt * Lip Sync Song: Kiwi by Harry Styles * Eliminated: Trinity Pitt Episode 7: Snatch Game * Maxi Challenge: Snatch Game * Runway Theme: Morocco Genderbend - Inspired by Marlene Dietrich * Maxi Challenge Winner: Rubie Archer * Bottom 2: Laundra Matt & Mora Ganta * Lip Sync Song: Bitches by Tove Lo * Eliminated: Laundra Matt Episode 8: A Sibling Makeover * Maxi Challenge: Makeover an eliminated drag into your drag twin. * Maxi Challenge Winner: Aishah Blackmore * Returned: Lady Fertility * Bottom 2: Rubie Archer & Sylvia Olson * Lip Sync Song: Centuries by Fall Out Boy * Eliminated: Sylvia Olson Episode 9: The Draglympic Games * Maxi Challenge: Represent team Canada in the 69th annual Draglympics * Runway Theme: Red & White * Maxi Challenge Winner: Aishah Blackmore * Bottom 2: Hadrina & Lady Fertility * Lip Sync Song: Get Me Through the Night by Trevor Moran * Eliminated: Lady Fertility Episode 10: Drag Race Me to Hell 9 * Maxi Challenge: The drags recreate the iconic RuPaul's Drag Race season 6 acting challenge Drag Race Me to Hell. * Runway Theme: Red Carpet * Maxi Challenge Winner: Mort Petit * Bottom 2: Hadrina & Mora Ganta * Lip Sync Song: Weight - B Ames Remix by Latrice Royale * Eliminated: Hadrina Episode 11: WinterBall * Maxi Challenge: Model two looks (Snow Coat Realness and Aurora Borealis Eleganza) and create one look (Winter Wonderland Eleganza Extravaganza) to walk in WinterBall. * Maxi Challenge Winner: Mort Petit * Bottom 2: Aishah Blackmore & Mora Ganta * Lip Sync Song: Rhythm is a Dancer by Snap! * Eliminated: Mora Ganta Episode 12: Track * Guest: Delta Flyer * Maxi Challenge: '''Write and record verses, learn choreography, and present a hit new song live for the judges with Canada's Next Drag Superstar Delta Flyer. * Runway Theme: Very Best Drag * '''Maxi Challenge Winner: Rubie Archer * Bottom 2: '''Countess Bathrice Pakeja & Mort Petit * Lip Sync Song: ''Gypsy ''by Lady Gaga * '''Eliminated: Mort Petit * FINAL THREE: Aishah Blackmore, Countess Bathrice Pakeja, & Rubie Archer Episode 13: Reunion Episode 14: Grande Finale * Guests: Sour Cherry, Chicka BoNiva, & Delta Flyer * Winner of Ms Congeniality: '''Sylvia Olson * '''Winner of Fan Favourite: Mort Petit * FINAL THREE: Aishah Blackmore, Countess Bathrice Pakeja, & Rubie Archer * Eliminated: Countess Bathrice Pakeja * TOP TWO:'' Aishah Blackmore & Rubie Archer * Lip Sync Song: ''Praying by Kesha * Canada's Next Drag Superstar: Aishah Blackmore